bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hueco Mundo civil war! Ulquiorra's death
Hueco Mundo civil war! Ulquiorra's death is the one hundred thirty sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Several Arrancar betray Sōsuke Aizen and steal the Hōgyoku. Summary In Las Noches, an Arrancar named Patros arrives at the room where the Hōgyoku is being kept, but is caught by "Ulquiorra Cifer", who reminds him this is a forbidden place without permission from Aizen. Patros, not understanding his reverence to Aizen, questions why they have to do what a Shinigami tells them to and why their freedom has been taken away. Feeling Hueco Mundo has changed since Aizen arrived, Patros does not intend to obey a Shinigami and wants to use the Hōgyoku himself to control Hueco Mundo. When Ulquiorra does not think someone who is not even an Espada can do anything, Patros reveals he has two allies, who promptly attack Ulquiorra. Caught off guard, Ulquiorra is slashed and stabbed until he falls. Taking the Hōgyoku, Patros heads to the Human World with his allies to find the person who knows how to use it. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai all respond to the Arrancar arrival, though since Renji is the furthest away, he is unable to join the fight, both of whom release their Zanpakutō. While one Arrancar fights Hitsugaya and Rangiku and the other battles Ikkaku, Patros, passing through the town, encounters Kon. Shortly afterwards, Renji finds a scratched up Kon, who reveals Patros is headed for the Urahara Shop. Already there, Patros tells Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya he wants to meet the person who knows how to use the Hōgyoku, but Renji arrives in time to tell him Kisuke Urahara is not here. In fact, Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi and Sado Yasutora had earlier left to make some purchases to restock the store, leaving Renji and the others to tend to the shop. Since Patros wants to wait for Urahara's return, Renji, drawing his Zanpakutō, starts to fight him. Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo return to their Gigais in order to help out. Saving Renji from being hit again by Patros' sword draw technique after being knocked into the ground by it once, they, using their powers to catch Patros off guard, manage to land several hits, but the Arrancar soon turns the tables by knocking all three out. With Renji still wanting to fight, Patros uses the second level of his twenty level sword technique, which hits with so much force, it knocks up a cloud of dust which covers the entire store. Unbeknownst to them, Ulquiorra has arrived in Karakura Town. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinji Hirako, and Hiyori Sarugaki go shopping, but are interrupted by a Hollow, which Ichigo decides to fight. Because the Shinigami are in the Human World, Shinji hands him a plushie of a cat head so he will not be noticed. Going to fight the Hollow, Ichigo, realizing how stupid it is, throws the plushie down in frustration. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Patros' Rebellion Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques: * Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * Resurrección used: * * Other powers: *Teleportation *Illusions *Shapeshifting Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes